Tainted Memories
by xazngurl3x
Summary: What if you go back to the place you came from only to find everything the person you missed most to be the total opposite of what you remembered?
1. Chapter 1

. Tainted Memories;

---

00;Summary

What if you go back to the place you came from only to find everything the person you missed most to be the total opposite of what you remembered?

---

A/N; Please _don't_ bash or flame me uu this is my first fanfic I'm posting here. Please R&R (:

Disclaimer; I **do not** own Naruto.

---

01;Home.

A young chestnut-color haired girl made her way through the cold, damp winter night. She sat down under the protection of a tree, and tilted her head back on the trunk of the tree to rest. Her dark brown eyes glittered in the moonlight as she stared at the not-yet-bloomed flowers above her, sakura. She gave a small smile at the thought of spring and the blooming of the light pink flowers. The young girl heaved a slight sigh before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Ni-chan…

Two children could be seen playing in the middle of the forest. It was a bright morning in spring and everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

The eyes of a six-year-old girl glittered as another person entered the children's so called 'playground.' She ran as fast as her short legs could take her and jumped onto the teenage boy's back who returned the action with a light laugh. "Haha oi, oi, Nara-chan," he took the girl off his back and put her on the ground as she pouted.

He patted Nara's soft hair with a smile glued to his face as the other toddler walked over, "Oni-chan! Watch me, watch me!" the little boy smiled widely to the girl and the older boy as he climbed up the tree with much ease.

The little girl pouted again as the little boy took all the attention from the older one, "Ni-chan, Ni-chan, watch me!" she jumped up and down and ran to a different tree and did the same exact thing as her playmate did. She grinned toothily and gave the two boys a peace sign as she sat on one of the top branches of the tree, "Yatta!"

The older boy chuckled and caught Nara with ease as she jumped off of the tree, no doubt in her mind that the boy would miss catching her. He smiled as his younger brother ran to the two of them, holding onto the side of his pants. "Guess what, Nara."

"Nani?" the little voice of the girl made her sound so delicate that she would break if you touched her. She tilted her head slightly that made the boy laugh again, "I have a gift for you," he poked her small nose.

Her big eyes widened with glee as he handed stuck a small flower into her light brown hair. "Otanjou omedetou, Nara-chan! (Happy Birthday)" the little boy to her right jumped up and down.

Laughter filled the air as the three figures walked out of the forest, "It's called sakura, Nara," the boy who continued carrying her explained as her eyes filled with wonder, staring at the flower that was now in her hands. "They're a special kind of flower, a cherry blossom only found in springtime."

"I-Itai (Ow)," Nara's eyes fluttered open as a small twig broke off of the tree branch above her. The sides of her lips moved in an upwards motion as she saw the scene in front of her. The girl held out her hand as a light fall of white snowflakes.

Her moment was interrupted by the yelling of 'Believe it!' through the air. Her mind snapped back into reality as she picked up her bag and began walking in the direction of the center of the village. She slipped her hand into her pocket and fished out a crumpled piece of paper which read the address of her destination.

Nara's footsteps came to a halt as she stopped to look at the building in front of her. Without another moment's delay, she made her way through the wooden door into the small yet cozy building only to see a man a few years older than him sleeping on the chair behind the counter. He had silver hair that made him look mature yet not old and his face carried a mask covering over half of his face.

"Anou…" she scratched her head not knowing what to do. Fortunately, the man awoke from his light sleep and looked up to see the girl. "Aa, gomen gomen, I fell asleep during my job," the guy gave a light laugh that easily filled up the room. "You must be Hiyate Nara, am I correct?" he eyed the girl who nodded in return. Although the girl couldn't see his face, it seemed as though he smiled through his mask, "Maa maa, we've been waiting for you!" The man got up from his chair and walked around the counter holding a pair of keys.

"Follow me," he grinned and talked as he led the way for the young Hiyate, "Just call me Kakashi, ne?" The boy seemed friendly enough to the girl and she replied with a soft, "Hai, Kakashi-san." You see, Hiyate Nara was the kind of girl that was quiet and shy, unless you knew her well, and the aura around her always stayed comfortable. Kakashi fumbled with the keys before opening the study door. He turned on the light to show a 3-room and bathroom apartment. "There you go," Kakashi walked into the room, "The furniture arrived yesterday, so we put it in for you already."

"Arigatou ah, Kakashi-san," Nara felt a small smile creep onto her face. "Haha, maa maa, it's nothing," he chuckled at how a small thing such as this could make him be praised for. "Anyways, if you need anything, my apartment is the one across from yours. I'm usually home around afternoon, so I'll see ya," he flashed another smile before heading out and closing the door after he handed her the keys.

Time passed and Nara stood in the same spot she was five minutes ago. She had observing her surroundings and gave a sigh of both content and tiredness. "Aa," she laid down on her old bed which still smelled the same as it was before she had come to Konoha. Still tired, she managed to murmur something before she cuddled up to her pillow and drifted off to sleep once again for the first time in a long time with no worries, lips curled up in a smile.

"_Home…_"


	2. Chapter 2

. Tainted Memories;

---

A/N; Again... Please don't bash or flame me this. Please R&R ((:

Disclaimer; I **do not** own Naruto.

---

02;Simple Rivalry

"Mm," Nara stirred in her sleep and finally had waken up. She sat up and began popping a piece of bread into the toaster. 'Today is the day I start, eh,' she thought to herself while sipping the glass of orange juice in her hand that she had bought the day before.

She made her way silently along the path to her destination while admiring the people her age walking, talking and even laughing with their friends. She admired them. Her train of thought was caught by a familiar voice, "The boy from yesterday," she whispered to herself.

"So um… d-do you want to, you know," Nara had eavesdropped on the people who were just slightly behind her. Currently, a girl's voice was talking and it continued, "Go out with me, I-I mean to work on our 'teamwork' sensei had been telling us about…" Her voice trailed off which caused Nara to picture a fan girl with red cheeks right about now. She chuckled to herself at what she was thinking before she heard a third voice enter, "Hn, no."

Poor girl… That boy's voice… why does it sound so familiar ah..

Nara's thoughts were interrupted by a figure approaching her. She raised an eyebrow under her long bangs as the blond haired boy talked, "Hi! Are you knew around here? I've never seen you before! I'm Uzamaki Naruto! What's your name?" Nara blinked as she was bombarded by questions that the boy, who was now jumping up and down, had asked him.

"Hiyate Nara," was her simple answer which lead to more questions before a girl and a guy walked up to the two of them. The blond stopped talking as quickly as he had started when the guy told him, "Shut up, dobe. You're annoying." Nara felt Naruto's gaze shift from her to the new boy as he glared at him, "Shut up, Sasuke! You're more annoying than I am!"

Poor Naruto was crushed when the pink-haired girl smacked him on the back of the head, "How dare you! Sasuke is nothing like you!" Despite the bickering, Nara's eyes had widened when Naruto had called the boy, 'Sasuke,' but was quickly covered up a few seconds later. She shook her head mentally and shrugged off the thought that was running through her head as they arrived at an open black gate which read the words 'Konoha High.'

Nara sighed as she made her way into the office of the high school's principle to get her schedule. Just her luck, just her luck, having been transferred to a high school in the middle of freshman year. In the small room, she found a blond-haired lady, looking around her mid-20s sitting behind the desk. "Ah, you must be Hiyate Nara, I presume?" she smiled and eyed the girl standing in her office. Nara gave a slight nod and was handed her schedule.

"I've heard you came from a school with quite a sports reputation, am I correct?" the lady asked. "Hai," Nara scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "Which sports may I ask you played?" Tsunade, the principle, sipped from a fresh-smelling cup of coffee. "Nn," the girl hesitated and decided to continue, "Soccer, basketball and swimming are the main sports I like to take seriously.. I sometimes do track, only if the school asks I guess."

The principle nodded, understanding everything she was told, "Well then, I hope you take in account that tryouts for swimming is coming up next week." Nara gave a small grin and nodded, "Hai, principle Tsunade," before turning around and exiting the room.

Before going to class Nara made her way to her locker, locker number 256. Her eyes gave a slight look of confusion as she saw the locker to the right of hers have pieces of pink envelopes and chocolate taped on sticking out of the door. The girl shrugged and began to put some of her books into her blue locker and swiftly continued her way to her first period class.

'Maa, maa, math first period.. this sucks' she thought to herself as she opened the door to see students everywhere and no teacher in sight. She heaved a sight at the thought of having to make new friends and have a brand new start but something caught her eye as she was scanning through the classroom, a piece of pink hair… 'Must be that girl from this morning, Sakura is what she called herself, right?' Nara thought to herself causing her not to notice the entrance of another person behind her.

"Ahem," the figure coughed. She turned to see… "Kakashi-san?" Her eyes blinked a few times before she gave him a weird look before he grinned, "Yo Nara. It's Kakashi- i sensei /i to you now, you know," he laughed, "I never thought you'd register for this school, none the less be in my class."

"Anyways," he turned to the class who were all staring at the two figures in front of them, "We have a new student today, kids." Kakashi chuckled as some guys gave Nara a wink which she didn't even notice. He motioned the girl to come to the middle of the room and introduce herself as he sat on the front of his table.

"Anou, Hiyate Nara desu," she slightly bowed her head from embarrassment, "I'm currently 14 years old and I hope to make some new friends here…" The trailing off of her voice concluded Kakashi to know she was finished. "Maa maa, where to put you…" he mumbled to himself yet was loud enough for everyone to hear. He skimmed through all the names in the seating chart before announcing, "How about you sit next to Gaara, ne, Nara? He's the one with the red hair over there in the corner," Kakashi pointed towards the left side of the room, near the windows.

Nara nodded and headed toward the red-head as she heard whispers fill the room. "Oh my god, she's so lucky to get to sit next to Gaara-kun!" "If she does anything to my Gaara, I'll never forgive her." Nara sighed as she sat down and immediately averted her attention to the view outside.

"Alright class, open your books to page 186 and do problems 1-30," Kakashi announced, which was responded with groans, before he pulled out an orange book to read. "Mm…" 5 minutes… 10 minutes… ' i _Done._ /i ' Just as she got up, she heard a sound from the other side of the room. She looked to see another boy with raven hair stand up at the same time as she did. Her brown eyes were met with his darker ones before the two finished the word, "Done."

Silence filled the room once more; it was obvious that almost everyone in the room were staring at the figures walking up to the front of the room. The two students approached their sensei and placed each paper on his messy desk. Kakashi looked up with his eye and eyed the two curiously before grinning and returning back to his book as a certain red headed student walked up and put his paper down in the place in front of the teacher.


End file.
